Making $7.50 Once a Week
Making $7.50 Once a Week also known as $7.50 Once a Week is a song Schoolhouse Rock!, which can be seen in Money Rock. The song teaches us about budgets. Money Rock This song teaches about budgeting your money. This song teaches about the expenses people encounter and ways to save money, by showing how a kid with a $7.50 allowance spent all of it far quicker than he wanted to (and, as it turned out, could have). Lyrics Seven-fifty once a week, They pay me seven-fifty once a week. You see me walking tall Down at the shopping mall, 'Cause I'm makin' seven-fifty once a week. Now every Monday morning when I get my pay I feel very rich indeed. I got a pocket full of money I can spend each day So I can pay for all the stuff I need.. I got a great start, But here's the hard part, I got to plan for every expense. 'Cause every nickel counts, When your entire allowance Is only seven dollars, fifty cents. But I do like to live it up! Every day after lunch at school, I treat myself to an ice cream sandwich. At fifty cents apiece, that comes to two and a half dollars every week. But that's ok, I got five dollars left. I'm still ahead of the game. I start with... Seven-fifty at the top. My favorite bubble gum is sixty cents a pop. I've got to choose and plan, And do the best I can, I think I'm gonna have to learn to shop By just comparing prices I can save a lot. I spent two dollars for a bite to eat. This chicken enchilada really hits the spot, But it's on sale for fifty cents across the street. Now I would like to try a slice of pizza pie. But I am high and dry. It's no joke. I should have planned ahead. I spent it all instead. My allowance is gone, And I am broke. When you get seven-fifty once a week, Sometimes the situation seems a little bleak, 'Cause it's a drag at the mall When you got no cash at all; You're down the tube, You're up the creek. Well there goes my allowance. I didn't plan ahead. I made some bad choices, and I compared prices too late. I guess I'll have to find a way to earn some more. But that shouldn't be too hard. Maybe I can do an extra household chore; Like wash the car, Or mop the floor, Or maybe help clean up the back yard. I'll get my spending plan, I'll get my shopping done And still have cash on hand, That I can spend...On fun! I still get seven-fifty once a week. But now I learned some money management technique. And I can save enough To buy some real cool stuff. And I made my little fortune so to speak, On only seven-fifty, once a week. That's my allowance. Seven-fifty once a week. I balanced my budget! Category:Songs Category:Money Rock